The Idiots Guide To Becomming A Bedroom Goddess
by xxBeautiful Nightmarexx
Summary: Bella has a crush on the new dr. He finally asks her out making her realize she has no experience with men or the bedroom. A certain dr offers his services.She has 7 days to learn. They engage in a world of sexual experimentation. ExB,some Darkward. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Another charity event in the author's note at the bottom. Please read if you want to help a family this holiday season. Doesn't cost you a penny! Usual disclaimer about me sucking and SM rocking. **

* * *

**The Dilemma & The Proposition**

I watched in total fascination at the male creature sitting across the cafeteria. The deep guttural laugh that started deep within his abdomen and made its way to his throat made my sigh in awe, the way his fingers ran through his silky hair making it tousled and unruly. How I longed to be those fingers.

"Bella's in love." I heard a high pitched giggle beside me snapping me back to the cruel depths of reality.

"I am not."

"Uh huh. Then why is there drool hanging on the outside of your mouth?" My evil observant pixie friend Alice chided.

"I have to get back to work. Clinic duty. Patients to see." I said as I stood up and emptied my tray into the nearest garbage can.

I had made it to the elevators and was almost free of the pixie. Too bad she knows how to run. Fast.

"I don't see what the big deal is, Bella. Just ask him out already. You've been pining over him since he started six months ago. Grow a set. Take the bull by the wiener and make the first step. What's the worst thing that can happen? He says no? You move on knowing destiny has another plan in store for you." She gave me a pep talk as we stepped into the steel cube.

"You've been reading your horoscope too much. If he says no, I'll be humiliated. I wouldn't be able to show my face around him or this hospital again. It's better to love from afar. Besides, I haven't been on a date in…eight months. I'm not prepared for –"

"Bella! You haven't been on a date in _eight months_! Good Lord! When was the last time you had sex?!"

"Ten months, five days, and….fourteen hours. Roughly." I answered matter-of-factley looking at my watch.

"Bella. Sweetheart. Even if you don't have dates, you need to have sex. Do you realize what you're doing to yourself by depriving your lady some loving! Do you at least…you know…mas-"

"Alright Alice, that's enough. I'm not having this discussion with you anymore. It's my problem." I said as the metal doors opened and I walked to the nurse's station, grabbing a handful of patient charts.

"What problem would that be, Bella?" I heard a smooth voice behind me.

Only two words came to mind…oh shit. And Edward Cullen.

"Bella's having boy problems." Alice said as she smiled sweetly at me.

"What do _you_ want, Cullen?" I gritted through my teeth.

The guy was hot. He was gorgeous even. Bronze wavy hair, jade green eyes, full kissable lips, sharp angular jaw. H-O-T. But the fucker was an arrogant womanizer. We have personal differences. He saw me as a piece of ass. I saw him _as_ an ass.

"Is that anyway to greet your favorite attending physician, Swan? I might be able to help you with these boy problems Alice speaks of. If you ask nicely." He smiled innocently. Too bad I knew how Cullen's brain operated.

"You know Cullen, maybe if your dick was as big as your mouth, I might be interested."I said as I patted him on the shoulder and walked down the hall to the first exam room.

"Hi Mrs. Denali, I'm Dr. Swan. What seems to be the problem?" I introduced myself to the elderly woman sitting in front of me. Her perfect blonde coif was a major contrast against her wrinkling skin.

"Please, call me Tanya. My family doctor said I should use a suppository for my hemorrhoids. I did and now they hurt worse! I'm in so much pain when I bathe or when I have a movement."

Of course I get stuck with the butt patient…

"Alright, let me take a look at you. Put this gown on. I'll give you a few minutes to get changed." I told her as I handed her the oh-so-fashionable hospital gown.

I closed the door behind me, walking into the bustling hallway of staff and visitors. That's when I saw…_him._

"Hi Bella." He smiled that charming smile.

My heart just melted. So did my panties.

"Hi Dr. Black." I swooned.

"Call me Jacob. We're friends, right?" He chuckled.

I could only nod in a lust induced stupor. Tall, built body, deep sunkissed skin, dark eyes. I think I need a panty change.

"Bella, I was wondering…would you like to…maybe sometime…have dinner? You know…with me?"

Fuck. Me.

"I'd love to!" I all but screamed in excitement.

"Great. Look, I'm on call all this week but how about…next Friday?"

"That'd be wonderful. Next Friday." I repeated like an idiot.

"Great. See ya around, Bella." He smiled one last smile and continued walking down the hallway.

With a big ass grin on my face I walked back into room with my awaiting patient.

"Alright Tanya, lay on your belly. Just relax. I'm going to make this as quick and painless as possible." I reassured as I finished putting on my latex glove and gently pulled her gown aside.

What. The. Fuck.

"Uh, Tanya? When you put the suppository in, did you remove the foil wrapper?"

"The directions didn't say to."

I wanted to smack her and call her an idiot. Carefully I removed the foil remnants and applied cream to the cuts.

"That should do it. No more foil on the suppositories when you insert them." I said as I placed her gown back in place.

"Thank you so much. My family doctor told me since it is cold and flu season; I should take 400 milligrams of Euthanasia. What do you recommend?"

I slowly placed my hand on my head and gently massaged. She was giving me a headache.

"I think you meant _Echinacea_ not _Euthanasia._ Big difference. If your doctor said to take it, I say go for it. It won't hurt." I replied walking out the door, giving her privacy while she changed.

After pointing her to the general direction of the pharmacy, I walked the halls with a big grin on my face in search of Alice to let her know of my date. Until I walked into something...or rather, someone.

"Sorry. I didn-Oh. It's you."

" I heard you have a date with Black. Does he have anything to do with these _boy problems_ the pixie spoke of earlier?" Edward said as he casually put his hands in his pockets.

"Why do you care, Edward?"

"Because the pixie also mentioned you might need a little tutoring. In the bedroom."

I'm going to fucking kick her little ass from here to Alaska.

"Damn Alice and her big fucking mouth. So I haven't had sex in almost a year. Big deal."

But it was a big deal. What if Jacob wanted to get to home base on the first date? I wasn't exactly an expert in the art of love making.

"Well Swan, since you haven't jammed out with your clam out in awhile, you might want to get reacquainted with a penis before you jump into an awkward situation."

"What are you implying? I don't know how to have sex?"

"I'm saying do you even know what a penis looks like? Or what to do with it? How to use it?"

I blushed and looked away.

"I didn't think so. I'm offering my services to you free of charge. Take it or leave it. But just know Jacob has a lot of friends here at the hospital. He is also male. Males like to talk about their sexcapades with said friends. Just be prepared to be the topic of discussion."

I liked Jacob. A lot. I couldn't believe he would be one of _those_ guys. Regardless if he was though, Cullen was right. Men do talk about _that_ with their friends. If Jacob was going to talk about me in bed, I want to go down in history as giving him the most mind blowing sex in the history of mankind. I want him to come back screaming for more. I want him. Period.

"Alright Cullen, I accept. My date is in seven days."

He ran a hand through his messy display of bronze locks and his green eyes locked on mine. In a serious tone he said, "That's enough time. I'll come to your place tomorrow after work."

"I just want to throw a standard disclaimer out there that this is casual, meaningless sex. Don't try anything sneaky and don't get involved emotionally." I exclaimed as I laid down the law of the bedroom.

"Fair enough Swan. See you tomorrow at seven." He smiled a panty dropping, mouth watering smile.

As I walked down the hall, contemplating ways to murder Alice without getting caught, I couldn't help but think to myself…What the fuck did I agree to?

SO….having a bout of writers block for BTL. I figured I could let my creative juices flow & maybe something will spark.

**Since I work at a Children's Hospital, I adopted a low income family with a baby that has stage II brain cancer. The dad lost his job and they asked for the essentials (wipes, diapers, clothes, food, toilet paper, laundry soap, etc.). Since my beta is leaving me to pursue a life outside of FF, her parting gift to me is donating to cause. **

**You review, she pays me a quarter for each review. **

So come on people! Flood my inbox with your wonderful words and lets help feed a family and give some kids who have nothing, a good holiday. I've already put $10 towards the cause. Doesn't cost you anything except your time and a few keystrokes.

The foil on the suppository and Euthanasia/Echinacea thing are real stories that parents have done/said. I wanted to smack them and call them stupid SO bad. I do however, like my job. I refrained. Until next time…happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Art of Self Gratification- Day 1**

My shifts end couldn't have come any sooner. I was now sitting at home on my couch in a tank top and thin shorts. I might as well get over the initial shyness of being naked. How else did I plan on having sex?

I couldn't sit still. Pacing, fidgeting, walking from room to room; all things I had been doing the last thirty minutes as I anxiously awaited the arrival of one Dr. Edward Cullen.

I had pulled my phone out of my pocket getting ready to call Alice for a pep talk when someone was knocking on my door. I dropped my phone, frozen in place. I'm ok. This is nothing. People have sex all the time. People have _meaningless_ sex all the time. With a deep breath and a shaky hand I finally managed to walk to the door and open it.

"Good Evening, Isabella." Edward said as he leaned against the door frame casually.

"Cullen." Was all I said as I stepped aside to let him into my home.

"I like your outfit. Eager?" He asked as he looked at me from head to toe while draping his jacket across one of the chairs in the living room.

"I figured since there isn't going to be a whole lot of clothes involved in what we're about to do, might as well keep it simple."

"Come, Bella. Sit on the couch with me." He replied sweetly as he patted a seat next to him on my plush burgundy sofa.

I didn't say anything as I sat next to him, one cushion away. I clenched my knees together tightly and crossed my arms over my chest. Dear God give me strength to get through. I can do this. A relationship with Jacob depends on it.

"Relax Bella. We're not having sex tonight. You can relax your knees. Come sit closer."

Hesitantly I scooted one cushion over, closing the distance between us. I looked up into his eyes and I was taken aback by how beautiful this man actually was. Too bad he doesn't know how to shut the fuck up and leave me alone. We can't have our cake and eat it too I suppose.

"Tell me Bella, have you ever been kissed."

"Of course I've been kissed! What do you think?!"

"Oh no doubt you've been kissed. But have you been _properly_ kissed?"

"How the fuck should I know? A kiss is a kiss." I replied with a shrug.

Gently his hands cupped my face, his thumbs grazing over my cheeks. Back and forth, up and down. I closed my eyes at how wonderful it felt to have someone touch me like this. Never had a man taken the time to do such a simple but intimate gesture. I sighed into his hands.

"That's right, Isabella. Relax. Tonight is all about you. Your pleasure, your needs."

With those whispered words spoken into my hair, I felt his lips ghost over my jaw, move down my neck and come back up where he just barely brushed against my lips. I ached for more.

"Please Edward." I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure I said it.

"Tell me what you need, Isabella."

"Please…kiss me…"

I opened my eyes to look into the emerald orbs staring intently at me. For a moment I thought he was going to laugh at me, tell me it was all a joke and walk out of my apartment. That was until he forcefully brought my lips to his and kissed me with so much passion I thought I'd die from the sheer intensity of it. Abruptly he pulled away, his eyes boring holes into mine.

"Stand up Bella." He said huskily in a lust induced haze.

I couldn't speak, let alone move. I found the will to move my legs, standing up off the couch and following behind him, hands held, down my hallway to my bedroom. I shivered in anticipation, all traces of scared Bella gone. This new Bella felt confident, sexy, wanted.

"Lay down Isa, knees bent, legs spread." He commanded softly.

I obliged and did as he told, my chest heaving in short quick breaths. There were no lights on, only the shine from the electrical pollution in the city outside my window shining in, casting a dim blue light over us. I could only make out his silhouette as he lay next to me.

"Tonight's lesson will be on becoming comfortable with your body, Bella. You will explore it, love it, pleasure it. Listen and do everything as you are told. Don't be shy. You have no idea how beautiful you are right now; laying here sprawled on your bed in nothing but a thin tank top and even thinner shorts.

I can see the outline of your perfect breasts through that little shirt. You are such a tease and don't even realize it. You make my cock so hard just looking at you. Imagine how turned on I'll be once you touch yourself." He whispered into my ear as his hands made light circles just under the swell of my breasts.

My breath hitched in my throat as he spoke to me. I let out a suppressed moan as his breath tickled my neck.

"Are you ready, Bella? Are you ready to have the most intense orgasm of your life?"

"Please, Edward…"I choked out.

"I want you to take your left hand and gently caress your breast through your shirt."

Hesitantly my hand raised itself off the bed and made ascension to my breast. My fingers kneaded and massaged the flesh. It felt so….good.

"That's good, baby. You like the way that feels don't you? I'm getting rock hard just watching you. God, I want to fuck you right now." Edward gritted out as he continued kissing my jaw and neck. You're doing so good. You don't touch yourself do you? I can tell by the reaction you have right now. Bella, I want you to take your right hand and slowly put it inside your shorts. I want you to touch yourself."

My right hand crossed down my stomach and gently slipped into the waistband of my shorts. I pushed my underwear aside and began to rub my clit with slow strokes.

"Oh fuck!" I moaned into his shoulder. "Oh shit Edward! I feel so strange…." I almost cried from the sheer ecstasy of it. My nipples almost hurt from the grip I had on them.

"I think you're about to have your first orgasm. Rub yourself harder. I want to watch you come, Bella. I want to watch you come so fucking hard."

I closed my eyes and began touching myself harder. His lips sought mine in an earth shattering kiss as my walls constricted and throbbed around my fingers, warm liquid sopping out all over my hand. I cried out against his lips as my body tightened up through the intense climax.

"Breathe Bella."

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. Slowly I fell out of Heaven back down to Earth. Through half lidded eyes, I smiled at him, my hand still down my shorts.

"You did so well. You were so fucking hot touching yourself like that. Rest now."

I let Edward's words wash over me as I relaxed into my pillow, slowly retrieving my hand from its cotton confinement. The last things I remember was the blanket being pulled over me and a strong arm holding me.

I had never felt so at ease in my life.

When I awoke the next morning, I woke up with a smile. That was definitely something that never happened. I was looking forward to seeing Cullen so we could discuss what happened during my first lesson of being a bedroom Goddess. Except when I turned over, there wasn't a body next to me. There was nothing except an unslept in side of the bed. With a furrowed brow, I got up and walked out into the hallway, hoping that maybe he was in the kitchen making breakfast or still asleep on my couch. Imagine my surprise when I walked into the living room. Everything was exactly as it was.

The fucker was gone.

I was alone.

"Ow! What the fuck?!"

"Who do you think you are Cullen?" I shouted at him in the empty doctor's lounge after smacking him in the head.

"Jesus Christ, Swan! What's the problem?" He scolded me as he rubbed his head tenderly.

"I hope I gave you a concussion, you womanizing fucker! What did you think, you could just leave me after last night, with no note, no call, nothing! Just rock out with your cock out and leave?! I shared one of my most personal, intimate moments with you last night and I had never felt so happy, so free! Then I wake up to an empty bed and I felt so…_alone_!" I started cry as tears started to spill from my eyes. I tried to will them away.

He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose with his right hand. With a deep sigh, he looked at me, confusion and humility clearly written across it.

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd want to wake up with me in your bed. I stayed for about an hour after you fell asleep and then I went home. I was going to leave you a note, but what would I write? 'Thanks for the peepshow, call me later'? There aren't any words I can think of to express what I saw last night."

As I sniffled for the millionth time, he brought his hands up to gently wipe away the remainder of my tears. Why was I so mad? I told him not get involved emotionally and here I was blubbering like a whale.

"I'm being ridiculous, I'm sorry. It's just…last night was really big for me." I hiccupped.

"It's alright, sweetness. I'll be at your place a little earlier tonight, around 7ish. We're going out for tonight's lesson so wear something…sexy, provocative."

**The Importance of Oral Competency-Day 2**

I finished doing rounds at 6. It took me seventeen minutes to get home which left me forty-three minutes to get myself ready. I didn't even know if I owned anything provocative. Fuck! But I did know someone who did…

"Hello?" The sweet voice chimed on the other end.

"Alice, its Bella. I'm having a catastrophe! I'm going out tonight and I need something to wear, something…sexy, provocative. I'm fucked! He's coming to pick me up at 7! I don't own anything and-" I started to ramble in a panic.

"Bella, breathe. Come over and let me take care of it. I'll get you to your date on time."

I hung up the phone and floored the accelerator. I made it to Alice's house in less than eight minutes. I wasn't even out of the car yet when she opened up the front door and stood on the porch waiting for me to hurry my ass up.

"Come on Bella! We don't have all day! Edward is picking you up in fifty minutes and you still have to go home!"

I stopped dead in my tracks as I made my way up the front steps.

"How the fuck did you know I was having a date with Cullen?" I asked incredulously.

"Silly Swan! He told me what you guys arrangement is. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." She said with a wink.

Mother fucker and his big mouth.

Forty minutes later I was standing in front of Alice's mirror admiring myself. Strapless purple and black bubble mini, purple peep toes, smoky make up and sexy bed hair. Oh yeah…I was fucking hot.

"Bella you look fantastic! Now go! You're going to be late!" She said as she rushed me out the door.

I hugged her good bye and ran (carefully) to the car and floored it to my place. I hadn't even made it to the front door of my apartment building when a deep voice that came from behind scared the shit out of me.

"You look gorgeous, Isabella. I was wondering what the pixie was going to do. I'm impressed."

"Holy shit Cullen! Don't scare me like that! Wait…you and Alice were planning on this tonight? You sneaky fuckers."

"We have to do something with that mouth of yours, Swan." He smiled as he extended his hand out to me.

I practically drooled at what I saw; blood red shirt, black pinstripe pants and that sexy unruly mane. The man was sex on two legs. I think I need a change of panties.

We walked in silence to his Volvo, hand in hand. It felt strangely nice holding his hand and being so close to him. Almost like this was _normal_.

"When did you become such a gentleman, Cullen?" I laughed when he opened the door for me.

"When my mother threatened to take away my Nintendo when I was nine."

Smart ass.

"So where are we going tonight that has us all dressed up?"

"Ever been to a club, Bella?" He asked as we drove towards Seattle.

"Edward, we live in Forks. You know, population 30? No I haven't."

"Silly Bella, there's almost 3,000 people in Forks for starters and I imagined you for a club girl."

"I may be single but I'm not desperate, you asshole." I defended myself with a pout.

"Never said you were. Tonight's lesson is going to be the art of oral sex. We don't have to do anything you don't want to. First I want to get you comfortable and confident in that body of yours. Think you can handle that?"

"I don't dance."

"I know, you're like a paraplegic on skis just walking. But you'll have me to hold onto. I won't let you fall."

Oh be still my beating heart. Sigh. He just said he'd never let me fall. Oh geeze! I'm gushing on the inside here.

"We're here."

I looked up and saw the blue and white neon sign glowing _Twilight._ People were lined up on the outside waiting to get in. I was not looking forward to waiting for hours in heels. I was about to tell Edward that he should just forget this idea and let's go back home but he grabbed my hand and walked us to the front of the line, cutting in front of the others.

"Edward!" The bouncer said with a shit eating grin.

The dude was huge and extremely tall, maybe 6 foot 6. _Huge _guy, seriously. But his cute little dimples and curly brown hair totally made him unintimidating.

"Emmett! Been a while. How've you been?" Edward answered as they gave each other man hugs.

"Great. Rosie is inside bartending. Make sure you see her. She'll be pissed if you left without a hello. And who is this lovely lady?" He asked.

"This is my great friend and colleague Dr. Bella Swan."

"Please, call me Bella." I finally spoke as I offered my hand out for a shake.

"Bella!" Was all he shouted as he leaned forward and embraced me in a bear hug.

"Uh Emmett? I think you're suffocating the poor girl."

"Oh! Sorry Doc." He smiled that goofy grin as he released me.

"We're going to head inside. Catch you around later." Edward said with a slap on Emmett's shoulder right before we walked into the building full of loud bumping music, scantily clad people and tons of gyrating.

"I'm going to grab us a drink. Wait here." Edward shouted over the music.

I watched as he pushed his way through the crowd and walked over to the bar where a gorgeous blonde smiled all too enthusiastically at him. She leaned over the counter and wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. I don't know what came over me but I felt jealous! Bitch better keep her hands off!

I suddenly felt sad. Was this something he did often? Bring women on a date with him and then go and get kissy face with someone else? I should have known. Well the good doc better find himself a good doc to remove my shoe from his ass. He smiled one last smile and grabbed the drinks, heading towards me.

"Here, I got you a lemonade & Stoli."

"Oh fuck off!" I yelled.

I walked away leaving him standing there dumbfounded. I walked onto the dance floor and in between several sweaty people and started moving my hips along with the music.

_How could you be so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless_

The lyrics couldn't have been more true. How could he be so heartless? Some dude with blonde hair and a bad tan moved in front me and placed his hands on hips. I scanned the crowd looking for Edward, hoping he'd tell this douche to back off. When I found him, he looked pissed. His expression was dark and his teeth were gritted together.

_So I got somethin' new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies _

_I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night_

Well maybe dancing with this fucker wasn't such a bad idea after all. The Spencer Pratt wannabe flipped me around and gyrated his pelvis into my butt. I could _so_ feel his erection. Oh gross. I was so wrapped up in trying to move my ass away from this fucker's dick; I didn't even see Edward approach us.

"Uh excuse us for a second."

I watched as Edward grabbed me away from my dancing partner. I yanked my hand away from him and walked away through the crowd, intent on making it out of the club and calling a cab. Except two hands grabbed me and pulled me into a dark secluded corner.

"Get off me!" I yelled.

"What the fuck was that about Isabella?" Edward growled in my ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Cullen."

"Oh I think you do. First ditching me to go dance with that metro sexual fucker, then that little stunt you just did. I should punish you." He whispered darkly.

"It's not any worse than what you did at the bar with that skinny blonde bitch. Why don't you go fuck her and leave me alone?! I knew this wasn't going to work."

"Bella? Shut up."

Before I could protest his mouth sought mine and his lips fought for dominance. I wanted to be mad at him, really I did. But the man was a fabulous kisser. It couldn't be helped. So instead I just moaned into his lips.

I felt his hand snake up under my dress and barely caress the outside of my panties. Gently he rubbed circles over the fabric on my clit.

"Oh fuck!" I choked out.

"Just wait and see what I'm going to do to you tonight. Right now I'm going to taste you Bella. I'm going to _fuck_ you with my tongue and you will cry my name and enjoy every minute of it." He said in a deep seductive voice.

I nodded, giving in to him as my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Oh God Bella, you're _so_ wet for me.…" He whispered huskily as I felt his fingers slide back and forth across my outer lips.

"Oh fuck…" I moaned as I watched his face disappear between my thighs, licking my slit from opening to tip. I bit down on my lip to stop the scream that wanted to come out. He grabbed my legs and hitched them over his shoulders.

He mercilessly licked, sucked and bit on every piece of flesh. I grabbed fistfuls of his hair between my fingers and tugged as I awaited my impending orgasm.

"You taste better then you smell…Do you like this Bella? Do you like what _I_ make your body do?" He asked before he dove his head right back between my legs, lapping mercilessly.

When he pushed his fingers in me and feverously started thrusting them in and out, I was done for in less than five pumps. I screamed out his name in total ecstasy thankful for the loud music.

He licked me one last time and my body shuddered from the hypersensitivity. Gently he placed my feet back on the ground and adjusted my dress. I could do nothing but lean against the wall for support. I was still floating on cloud nine.

"Bella?" He asked as he wrapped his hands around my hips for support.

"Yeah?"

"I have never seen someone look as beautiful as you did just now. And for the record, that skinny blonde bitch is Rosalie…my sister."

Fuck. Me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3- Wine Me, Dine Me, 69 Me**

I awoke the next morning with a massive headache- or to be more politically correct- a hangover. After Fuckward's confession of who the skinny blonde was, to say I was mortified is an understatement. I glanced over at me alarm clock.

9:03 a.m.

Fuck! I am supposed to be at work in twenty seven minutes. I leapt out of bed and sprinted for my closet, groaning as the pounding in my head intensified tenfold. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the door.

What the hell happened last night? ….

"_That skinny blonde bitch is my sister." He smiled at me._

_Fuck. Me. _

"_Are you shitting me, Cullen?!" I all but shrieked as I finished straightening out my dress. I leaned against the wall and brought my hands up to my face, hiding behind them, hoping that I was just really drunk and that this was all dream. _

"_No Bella, I'm not shitting you. Allow me to introduce you." _

_Before I could say anything else, even a protest, he grabbed me by the hand and we forced our way through the crowd towards the bar. _

"_This isn't necessary!" I shouted to him over the music. We stopped walking and he turned around to face me, those gorgeous green eyes twinkling, a smile tugging at those beautiful lips. I think my panties just melted. _

"_Nonsense, Swan. I want to put your pretty little mind at ease. I don't want you to be jealous."_

_I wanted to tell him what an asshole he is but I think my glare said it all. He just laughed at me and we continued our journey towards the bar once again. To say that she was a skinny blonde bitch was an absolute lie. She was a __**gorgeous, hot, beautiful, sexy,**__**insert any adjective that reflect the first four, **__skinny blonde bitch. If she weren't Edward's blood relative I would be beyond jealous and my self esteem would seriously be crying. _

"_Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella this is my sister Rosalie." Edward introduced as we stood against the bar. Her piercing blue eyes were full of depth and ice cold. _

_I was scared. _

_I could feel my cheeks turning a million and one different shades of red. I held my hand out for a handshake, to let her know that I came in peace. _

"_Are you the doc my brother has talked nonstop about?" She said as she gave my hand a death grip._

_Edward shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his gaze looking anywhere except at me. So Dr. Edward 'The Womanizer '_ _Cullen talked about me, huh? Who would've thunk it._

"_Uh Rose, how about a couple of drinks. Make mine a double." Cullen finally spoke. _

_As Rosalie walked away, she smiled and gave me a wink. I couldn't help but beam on the inside. Oh yes. I was feeling that good;. I learned Edward's dirty little secret. The rest of the evening was an absolute blur._

--------

"Good morning, sunshine!"

"Go away Alice. You're too peppy for my poor nerves to handle right now." I groaned as I flipped through files at the nurses' station.

"Oh, Dr. Bella Grumpypants had a wittle too much dwink last night." She giggled in a baby voice.

Oh Alice, How I want to kill thee…

"Yes I did. And now I have a headache. So if you could go find some Valium or Xanax or even some Ritalin to calm you the hell down, I'd appreciate it." I grumbled.

"Sounds like you had a fun time last night." I heard a chocolaty smooth voice behind me.

"No thanks to you. How did I get home?"

"I carried you inside and put you to bed. I slept on the couch for a few hours and then went home to my place. I guess you really are a lightweight."

How was it he looked so much better than me? We drank the same amount, went to bed at the same time. And yet, there weren't any dark circles under his eyes, no puffiness or glazed over expression. I am a lightweight. Fantastic.

"Well thanks I guess."

"No problem. Meet tonight for another lesson?" He asked casually, his hands in his lab coat pockets, eyes fixated on the floor.

"Oh! What's tonight's lesson?!" Alice chirped.

"I planned on showing Bella what should come after a fine wine & dine." He smirked at me mischievously.

Oh. My. Gawd. I think I just came.

Just as I was busy trying to ease the throbbing between my thighs, Dr. McDreamy was walking down the hallway. I think I faintly heard Cullen and Alice talking but I couldn't be sure. Between the hangover and lust induced haze, the rest of the world kind of drifted away. My heart was beating a million times a minute as he walked closer and closer to me. I quickly turned around, facing away from him, wiping under my eyes, pinching my cheeks and fluffing my hair. Just as I turned around, there he was, dark chocolate eyes, russet skin and ebony hair. He smiled a dazzling white smile and I swear I just came again.

"Bella, how are you?" He finally spoke.

"I'm wonderful Jacob. Just...wonderful." I sighed. I sounded like a love struck idiot. Damn Cupid. I ignored the snickering coming from the peanut gallery a few feet away.

"You look beautiful today. Not that you don't look beautiful any other day, but I figured I'd tell you today. Heh, I'm rambling. Look Bella, I just wanted to say I'm looking forward to our date." He laughed nervously, running his fingers through his hair.

"Me too. I can't wait!" I all but gushed.

"Great. Well I have to get back to rounds but maybe if we work the same shift or something we could catch lunch or a coffee in the cafeteria or something."

"Or something...." Alice giggled, finally breaking me from my trance.

"I'd love to. See you later, Dr. Black." I smiled sweetly.

"Dr. Swan, it's always a pleasure." He reached down, grabbing my hand gently and pressed it to his warm lips.

I closed my eyes and let out a deep sigh as he walked away. My hand felt a little tingly and the butterflies in my stomach wanted to be free.

"That was the gayest thing I've ever seen." Cullen spoke.

"Oh shut up you dildo. It was a sweet, endearing gesture. Something you know nothing about." I gritted out though my teeth as I signed off on some charts.

Before I could say another word, I was being pulled into the supply closet across the hall, Alice laughing and shaking her head as she wandered down the hall leaving me with _him. _He closed the door, locking it and drawing the blinds. There was no way out. So I did the only thing I knew how to do. I bitched.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shrieked putting my hands on my hips.

"I'm going to show you just how endearing I can be. You'll be melting in my arms, calling my name over that dogs." He whispered as he pushed me against the counter, his body flush against mine.

"Cullen, we're at work. We're not going to fuck in the supply room, you freak!"

"Who said anything about fucking, Swan? Shut up and let me work." He spoke in a low husky voice.

A sly smile tugged at his lips and he very slowly brought his head down to mine, barely brushing his lips against mine. His hands were under my shirt, fingertips lightly brushing over my ribs and the small of my back. I felt goosebumps invade my skin and a shudder rippled through me. Why didn't I feel this with Jacob?

"Oh Isabella...You have no idea how beautiful you are. Your soft brown hair. I want to run my fingers through your hair all day." He whispered against my lips, looking me in the eye as he gently pulled the tendrils away from my face.

"Your gorgeous brown eyes. I could stare into those eyes forever." Slowly he moved to kiss my eyelids.

"You're so funny, charming and intelligent. I love that in a woman. Makes her so...sexy. You make me want to worship you like a goddess, the look on your face when you come is just exquisite. Men only dream of seeing that look-that glow- on a beautiful woman. But I get to actually witness it. I am so fucking lucky, so honored I get to do that to you." His hands were still moving along my sides, his lips by my ear, the warm breath tickling it. My panties were soaked.

My eyes flew open when I felt him unbuttoning my pants. I wanted to stop him, I really did, but the filter between my hands, brain and mouth was malfunctioning. I bit my lip when he pulled them down to my thighs, which were slightly glistening. Without another word, he crashed his lips to mine and swiftly pushed two fingers inside me, causing me to moan. He kissed me hard as he continued to pump his fingers in and out, his thumb circling my clit.

"I want you to come Bella, show me that beautiful look when you come." He commanded as he broke away from my lips.

I leaned my head into his shoulder, trying to muffle the cries of pleasure that wanted to loudly escape. At this point, I didn't care if the damn Medical Director was outside the door, it just felt so good.

"God, Bella. You're so fucking wet. You feel so good." He spoke against my neck as planted hot kisses behind my ear.

My hand that wasn't gripping the counter, reached in front of me and grabbed his erection causing him to hiss. I moaned again as I realized just how hard he was.

"Do you have any idea what you do to me, Isa? You make me rock hard, you make me want to throw you on this counter and fuck you until you can't walk. I want you to scream my name now, baby."

His hand that was under my shirt travelled up under my bra and found my very sensitive, very aroused nipple. Taking it between his thumb and forefinger, he pinched it causing my orgasm to rip through me, his name coming out of my mouth. I held onto him for dear life as the tremors started to subside and I travelled back down to Earth again. Gently he kissed my head and reached behind me to grab a few tissues, wiping up the mess between my thighs.

"I told you I would make you call my name." He smiled smugly as I finished buttoning my pants.

I glared at him, walking right by him, unlocking the door and slamming it behind me.

I wanted Jacob!.........right?

------------

"Cullen, on time as usual." I said casually as I opened my door and gestured for him to enter.

"I took the liberty of bringing dinner and wine. I hope you like Italian." He said as he took his leather jacket off and placed the large paper bag on my coffee table. Seeing him so casual, comfortable in jeans and Chuck's was such a rarity. The look suited him.

"Love it. I'll grab some plates." I said as I ventured into the kitchen.

Then it dawned on me. What did he say earlier at work today? Show me what comes after a fine wining and dining? My heartbeat accelerated and the apex between my thighs throbbed with anticipation. I bit the insides of my cheeks to stop the grin that wanted to erupt from my lips. Grabbing the plates and glasses, I walked back into the living room and found Edward sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. I plopped next to him, letting him poor the wine as I scooped the deliciousness that is Italian food on our plates. We ate in a comfortable silence, occasionally catching each other staring at the other. What the fuck was wrong with me?! I had finally scored a date with Jacob and here I was flirting with Edward.

"So Swan." He began to speak casually as he sipped on his wine, "Tell me, have you ever actually had an orgasm before I met you?"

I nearly choked on a noodle.

"What do you think, Cullen? I'm almost thirty, I'm not a virgin."

"That may be true, but even almost thirty year olds have never had an orgasm. And judging by my first night here with you, I got that warm fuzzy feeling that was your first."

I felt my cheeks burn a million shades of red. I wished the floor would open up and eat me whole.

"Ok fine, you were my first orgasm. Happy?"

"Bella can I ask you something? In all seriousness?"

I didn't like where this was going. But I nodded like a drunk fool and never broke my gaze from his intense green stare.

"Why Jacob?"

"Because Jacob is kind. He's sweet and charismatic and....safe." I replied with a sigh.

"Is that what would make you happy? Safe?"

"I don't know. I guess. I've dated a lot of jackasses Edward. Some of them broke my heart, some of them broke my spirit. I need safe. I don't want to be broken again."

I looked away from him and gave the table a blank stare. I felt him move closer to me, his knee brushing against mine. Gently his fingers cupped my chin and slowly he forced me to look at him.

"I would never break you, Bella. Never. I would kill anyone that tried."

Ever so slowly he leaned his head to mine, his lips enrapturing mine in a sweet kiss. I could feel the tension from my body leave immediately as I melted into his embrace. My arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me into his lap, straddling him. The bulge in his pants was pushing against me. I groaned as I started rocking back and forth, his kiss becoming hotter and fevered by the moment. His hands gripped my hips pushing me down harder against him, our hips meeting each others grinds.

"Please Edward...I need you..." I moaned.

"Bella, I would love nothing more then to take you right here, right now. But not yet. I don't want to fuck you. Not you, never you. I want to take it slow, make it memorable. No one has ever done that to you before, have they? Made it pleasurable. I love to pleasure you Bella. I want nothing more then to bring you pleasure. So much fucking pleasure."

"I want to pleasure you too. You give me so much but never take. Please..."

He pushed me on the floor, flat on my back. I watched with a hazy stare as he pushed my tank top up my abdomen and above my breasts until he pulled it off completely, the blue lace of my bra completely exposed. His hands moved back down my stomach to the waistband of my yoga pants, gently tugging them over my hips and down my legs. I lay there in my undergarments, panting like an idiot, skin ablaze with passion and wanting nothing more then Edward. Quickly he pulled his t-shirt over his head, the smooth sculpted muscles of his body being exposed for me to see. I traced my fingers along the contours of his chest moving them down to the button of his jeans. I tugged it open and unzipped them pushing them down his hips to his knees, where he rocked back on his heels pushing them and his Chuck's off. His weight felt comforting as he laid back on top of me, kissing me non stop along my jaw til he reached my neck and the swell of my breasts. His fingertips reached up to my shoulders pushing the straps of my bra down my shoulders, then he reached behind me to unclasp the offending garment. His lips found my nipples, pebbled and aroused.

"Please Edward..." I cried out in absolute ecstasy.

"Bella, have you ever sixty-nined?"

Before I could answer he grabbed the thin lace of my panties, ripping them off me and pushing his own boxers down his legs. He grabbed me off the floor where he laid down instead pulling me on top. I could feel his erection between my swollen lips, barely brushing the inside of my slit. I wanted to push down, have him in me, fill me.

"Turn around baby. Just like that. Now scoot your ass back. There you go." He directed me as I positioned my mouth above his cock.

"Oh fuck!" I cried out as I felt his tongue take a long, drawn out swipe along my slit.

I brought my mouth to his cock again, and slowly licked it from base to tip, swirling my tongue. His moans rippled through my body and I wanted to scream out again. Instead I took him in my mouth fully, bobbing my head up and down.

"Shit Bella! You feel so good. God baby that mouth of yours feel so fucking good." He moaned.

He pushed two fingers inside of me as his tongue assaulted my clit. He thrust them out of me in a quick pace, curling them. I cried out in total bliss as I came, my pussy throbbing around his tongue and index finger. I continued my assault on his cock used my hands where my mouth had been. I stroked him faster, feeling his thighs start to go taut.

"Oh fuck! You're so close baby, I'm gonna come."

I placed my lips over his dick again and gave one long suck until he grabbed me by my hair pulling me up. I almost protested until I realized he stopped me from having a mouthful of sticky white fluid. He exploded on my chest and stomach, his whole body convulsing and shaking. I wished I could've seen his face as he came.

"Are you ok?" I asked in a small voice as I climbed off him, sitting on the floor.

"Bella, I'm more then ok. That was....wow."

"Let's go take a shower and get cleaned up. Its late. You can stay here tonight. I mean...if you want to." I offered as we stood up and walked towards my bathroom.

I didn't want to see his face when he laughed at me and told me no. Instead I walked ahead of him and brought my arms up to cover myself.

"Isabella, there is nothing in this world that would make me happier. I'd love to spend the night...with you in my arms."

------

**Thanks to everyone who helped out Aubrey and his family. My co-workers, neighbors and family (along with my beta) chipped in as well so we raised almost $1000 to give him, his sister and parents a great Christmas. My next charity event is in 3 weeks. I'm raising money for Autism research at the Children's Hospital I work at. I've worked with autistic children before and its an experience I'll never forget. So click that little green button and send me a review. Each review = 25 cents towards research. It's a good thing my beta married an attorney or I don't think she'd be able to be as generous as she is! Between her and you guys, we've made a huge difference in many people's lives. So give yourself a pat on the back, have a cookie and send me a review! Someone asked me what I do down there; I'm not a nurse. I'm a community nutritionist. I work with oncology, hematology and endocrinology patients. The cancer kids break my heart the most. There have been days I've wanted to down a bottle of Zoloft because I couldn't stop crying. Those kids are my heroes. They walk around with a twinkle in their eyes and a skip in their step, even while potentially facing death. I've lost patients as young as 18 months to Leukemia. I hope none of you ever have to bury a child. **

**And on a happier note; I hope everyone had a great holiday season (glad its over) and until next time...happy reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day Four- Learning to Submit **

Edward had stayed over the entire night. In my bed. And we spooned. We _spooned_. Nothing sexual or erotic, just loving and peaceful. It almost felt normal to have him in sleeping beside me, like we were a real couple. But its a cruel moment when reality smacks you in the face and realization sets in that this isn't real. It isn't loving. It's business. I can only hope that I can feel like this with Jacob. Silly me! Of course I will! It is Jacob I want after all, right? I turned over and looked the sleeping godlike man laying beside me. A sudden surge of anxiety and morose filled my stomach up and for a moment I thought I was going to be sick.

I only had two more days with Edward.

Which meant in three days was my official date with Dr. McDreamy.

Would I be ready? Of course I would, I had Edward 'Sex God Extraordinaire' Cullen as my teacher. Jacob won't even know what hit him. And even if we didn't make it to home base on date one didn't mean that we couldn't hit first or second. I was prepared....no! I wasn't prepared! Edward never showed me home base! We've only made it to third! Was he planning on stopping after third base?! My anxiety went away and was replaced instead with a barrel full of bitch. I threw my pillow at him and was delighted when I was awakened with a loud "Oomph!" and a hard thud.

"Fucking hell, Swan! Did you not take your happy pills this morning?!" He shouted at me from the floor.

Did it make me a bad person if I was slightly happy at this sight? No. No, it did not.

"Cullen, we haven't made it to home base you stupid ass! I only have three days until my date and I don't know how to have sex!" I shouted back at him.

"Aw fucking hell Bella! That's what this is about? I said you would be prepared for your date and you will be. I won't let you go in there with the big boys not knowing what to do." He groaned as he crawled his naked ass back on the bed, not even bothering to cover himself up.

I wanted to eat ice cream off that ass.

"You know, if you take a picture it'll last longer." He mumbled into the pillow.

"A picture of what? I have no idea what you're talking about you pompous ass." I rebutted as I blushed horribly.

"So you _do_ know what I'm talking about." I could hear the smile in his arrogant voice.

"Unlike some people, I have a job to get to. So if you'll excuse me I need to use the facilities and take a shower." I said as I wrapped the sheet around myself and walked towards the bathroom.

Immediately his head popped up and his grin widened from ear to ear.

"Want some company?"

We were going to be late.

* * *

Yes, we were late. Twenty minutes late. As soon as we made it into the hot steamy shower there were hands and tongues and mouths everywhere. I'd gladly stay later if I could wake up to that every morning. With someone who wasn't Edward. Right. Non Edward.

I shook my head a little as I tried to focus more on what I was doing instead of drifting back to that stupid man who haunts my dreams. I grabbed a few charts and went down the hall towards my first patient for the day.

_Name: Charlotte Jane Cullen_

_DOB: 07/20/1920_

_Dx: Pneumonia Complications. _

_X-ray of thoracic cavity ordered by Dr. E. Cullen to r/o TB. Pt is tachycardic, complains of dyspnea, DM II. Pt arrived via ambulance to the ER due to high febrile state: 103.2 F. NKDA. Pt is using sliding scale of insulin aspart, rapid acting. Currently on Levofloxacin 500 mg I.V. QPM, APAP 500 mg Q6H, Solu-Medrol 125 mg I.M. Q8H. Dr. Cullen should be paged STAT in regards to questions or concerns for this pt. _

Cullen? E. Cullen? As in _Edward Cullen?_ Must be a relative. Gently I knocked on her door and entered the sterile room. Sitting in the bed was an old woman, though still beautiful, looked like she was death. Her long snowy hair cascaded in thick waves down her narrow shoulders. Intense green eyes looked up from their gaze out of the window and into mine. She was most definitely a relative of Edward's.

"Hi Mrs. Cullen, I'm Dr. Bella Swan." I smiled as a I gently shook her frail little hand in mine.

"Ah yes, Dr. Swan. You seem to have stolen the heart of my dear grandson." She smiled sweetly.

"Oh I don't know about that. Edward and I went to med school together and completed our residency's at the same time. I'd say we're good friends."

It even sounded like a lie coming out of my mouth.

She laughed light heartedly and sighed. "Oh Dr. Swan, you are just as charming as he described you. You just wait and see, my love. Both of your heads will be out of your asses soon enough. Forgive my crudeness Dr. Swan, but at least now you have an idea on where Edward got that side of him from."

I smiled at her, completely at a loss for words and feeling very unsure of myself.

"Please Mrs. Cullen, call me Bella. I'd like to discuss what's going on and look at some other possible treatments. Are you up to it right now?"

"Alright Bella but only if you call me Charlotte. I'd gladly enjoy your company whether it be disguised as professional or otherwise." She winked.

"Charlotte, can you lean forward for me so I can listen to your lungs? Perfect. Now can you take slow, deep breaths?" I asked as I guided my stethoscope over her back.

"I'm sorry Bella, it hurts to take a deep breath. I don't think you're going to able to do to much." She croaked out in between a cough.

"No, you did fine. There's some rattling going on in there which means that we haven't cleared the Pneumonia. You've already been on the this antibiotic for ten days and it doesn't seem like its doing much good. I think I'm going to switch you over to something a bit stronger. Your oxygen is a little low so I'd like you to go on some. You can take it on and off as you need but try to keep it on for at thirty minute intervals." I explained as I connected the nasal hose to the oxygen meter on the wall and turned it on.

"You're a wonderful doctor, Bella. I'm glad I got to meet the girl my Edward will be with before I make my journey to meet my beloved Peter. Edward takes after him so much. You would've liked him." She sighed deeply as she relaxed back on to her pillow.

"Rest now Charlotte. I'm going to send respiratory in to get you a breathing treatment and I'm going to contact the pharmacy to get your anti-biotics changed. Edward or myself will be back later to check on you."

She gave me one last smile before she closed her eyes. I quietly walked over to the sink to wash my hands and left her room. What a sweet woman. Edward is so lucky to have her in his life. Her words of love made my heart swell and I thought it was going to burst all over the room. I stopped at the nurse's station to page the respiratory therapist and call down to the pharmacy. I hadn't even gotten one number dialed and I sensed him by me.

"I see you met my grandmother." He stated simply.

"I did. She's wonderful."

"I think so too. What did you think of her current treatment? It's not helping." He exhaled deeply as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I had never seen him look so vulnerable. It broke my heart.

"I don't think the Levaquin is strong enough. I'm changing it to Vanco and putting her on oxygen. I was getting ready to page the RT when you came."

"God Bella, that's a good idea. Why the fuck didn't I think of that?" He berated himself.

"She's your grandma. Your mind was on her getting better and how much you loved her. Don't worry. I'll consult with you with everything concerning her." I smiled reassuringly as I placed my hand on top of his.

It was a simple, sweet gesture that one friend would offer to another friend. But no matter how many times I told myself that, it just didn't feel right. It felt like I was trying on a pair of shoes that didn't fit but I wanted them anyway.

"Thanks Bella. That's why I asked to have you ordered as her attending. You're the best." He smiled again.

I blushed. I could feel it starting from the tips of my toes all the way to my cheeks.

"Listen, I was thinking for tonight's lesson you should come over to my place. It would probably make things....easier. Especially for what I have planned."

I thought my insides were going topsy turvy at his words. I swallowed loudly and nodded like an idiot.

"Great. You remember how to get there right? I know its been about a year since the company barbeque but its not too far away from your apartment."

"Yeah. I remember." I spoke slowly.

"And tonight Bella...we're hitting home base." He whispered in my ear before he walked away leaving me standing at the desk with the phone in my hand. I was gaping stupidly.

-------------

I arrived at his townhouse after my shift was over at seven. I was going to stop by my house to change into something more...comfortable. Then I realized that would be pretty stupid considering we were going to be naked anyway. I raised my hand to knock on the door but before my fist even connected with the wood, it opened with a shirtless Edward standing in the doorway wearing nothing but a smile and a pair of low rise jeans. I drooled a little.

"Swan, on time." He greeted as he ushered me inside.

"Nice place Cullen. I remember the first time I came here I thought you were gay."

"Oh? And why was that?"

"Because its decorated nicely. I haven't met a straight man, let alone a single straight man that can decorate."

"Oh Isabella, you shouldn't have said things like that. It does not make me very happy." He whispered darkly in my ear as he stood behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist.

My breath hitched in my throat and I closed my eyes as he lay sweet kisses along my neck. He turned me around slowly before he crashed his lips to mine in a hungered frenzy. I let my body melt into his embrace and moan escaped between the two of us. Abruptly he pulled away, both of us panting for air.

"Listen closely, Isabella. My room is the second on the right. Go in there, undress and wait for me on my bed. I'll be in there in five."

I nodded and walked towards the hallway in a haze, an intense, lust induced haze. I reached his room and with a shaky hand I turned on the light. His room was painted a rich, cobalt blue with a big plush bed and a large balcony overlooking the ocean. It was beautiful. My hands fumbled with the buttons on my blouse until I was finally free of the material. I reached down and unbuttoned my pants before I pulled them over my hips and let them pool on the floor by my ankles. I kicked off my flats and the rest of the pants and sat on his bed in my bra and panties. I felt really exposed but really excited. I heard the footsteps coming down the hall and my breath hitched in my throat.

"I see you don't know how to follow instructions." Edward said arrogantly as he strode over to me.

I was just about to protest when he stopped in front of me and placed his finger across my lips to shush me.

"I didn't give you permission to speak, did I Isabella?" He asked in a knowing fashion.

"I wasn't aware I needed it." I gritted between my teeth.

A large smile appeared on his face and he shook his head from side to side.

"Tonight's lesson is how to be submissive to your lover. You cannot say or do anything unless I give you permission. Failure to comply will result in punishment."

"What the fuck?!" I shrieked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What did I just say? Stand up."

"No." I said, my voice faltering.

"I said....stand...up. Now. Unless you want to me get out the leather strap."

Leather strap? Having to hear no more I stood up off the bed.

"From this point on Bella, you will only address me as Sir. You are not to question me, talk back to me or breath unless I tell you to. I will give you a word to use incase you wish to stop. Once you say that word, everything ends and you will go home. Do you understand? You may speak."

"Yes, Sir." I spoke quietly.

This was not how I envisioned home base.

"Good. Your safe word is Jacob. Now turn around, palms flat on the bed."

I did as I was told. I had no idea what to expect or what was going to happen. I figured this was some sort of foreplay. It was kind of kinky and erotic. I was starting to get into this role playing thing until I felt a hand come across my ass. I yelped.

"Already disobeying Bella? I said you cannot speak. We'll have to add one more." He spoke darkly behind me.

"But it hurt! I wa-" I tried to explain.

Before I knew what was happening next, he grabbed me and brought my down on the bed with him, me across his knees. I was fucked. This spanking was going to happen whether I wanted it to or not. I closed my eyes and braced for the next impact but was pleasantly surprised when I felt his cool fingertips gently rub my ass. I relaxed into his embrace. Stupid move on my part. It wasn't ten seconds later that his hand didn't come down and spank me again in the exact same spot. I bit my lip to prevent me from crying out again. He spanked me a total of ten times. It felt like a hundred. My poor ass was stinging something horrible.

"You did well Bella. Now stand up." He finally spoke.

I did as I was told, yet again, and winced as I got up off his lap. He stood up too and walked towards his dresser across from his bed and rummaged around in one of the drawers. My eyes widened as I saw the leather strap.

"Turn around like you were with your legs spread wide and hold on to the bed post." He ordered.

I grabbed onto the wooden post and spread my legs shoulder width apart. I was terrified but also incredibly turned on. I was anxious to see what he had planned with that strap. His hands roughly grabbed my hips and pushed my ass out in the air. I could feel my panties starting to get wet. I started to relax until I felt a light stinging sensation between my legs. He hit me with the strap!

"How does that feel, Bella? You may answer."

"Painfully good, Sir." I moaned out as he smacked me again, hitting part of my clit.

"Good. Now Bella, since you didn't completely undress earlier, you can finish doing it now."

With hesitant hands, I unhooked my bra and let the straps slip down my shoulder and onto the floor at my feet. I wiggled out of my panties and they resided next to the rest of my discarded clothes. Edward's hands came up behind me, grabbing my breasts roughly. His fingers pulled and pinched my hard nipples. I arched my back at how wonderful it felt.

"Do you like that Bella?"

I moaned.

"Answer me or I'll spank you another fifteen times."

"Yes, Sir. I love it."

"Say it. Say you love it when I play with your tits like this."

I moaned again. This man had such a dirty mouth and it was so arousing.

"I love it when you play with my tits. Please..." I started to beg when the ache between my thighs became too much.

"Please what Bella?" He asked.

"Please. Touch me. I need you." I was almost on the verge of tears I wanted him so bad.

"Get on your knees, palms flat." He whispered roughly.

I scooted onto the bed and assumed my position. I could hear the sound of a zipper and rustling fabric. Soon I could feel what this was doing to him too.

"Fuck Bella, do you have any idea how fucking hot you are right now? Your gorgeous round ass right here teasing my cock. You should've been punished much worse then what I gave you. Such a little cock tease."

My head lolled from side to side as moans escaped on their own accord. I gasped when I felt his fingers push inside me, curling during their descent. Faster we went and I was so close to an orgasm I could taste it. Just when I thought I had hit it, he pulled out. I whimpered embarrassingly. I didn't have time to feel the emptiness for long.

"I'm going to fuck you from behind like this Bella. I want you to play with your clit while I fucking claim your body. You are not to cum until I tell you. You don't even want to know what I'll do if you cum before I say its ok." He threatened in a low voice.

"Please Edward...." I whimpered.

His one arm wrapped around my waist while the other grabbed my hair and pulled me closer to him. I screamed out some incoherencies when he slammed into me. I had never felt anything so wonderful in my life. I was filled to the hilt with him inside of me. My fingers were rubbing mercilessly against my clit as he continued his assault.

"God your fucking pussy is so tight. You feel so fucking good Bella." He managed to choke out in between thrusts.

I brought my hips back to meet his and there was so much friction I thought I'd die. It took everything in me not to cum. His hand that was in my hair found its way to my right nipple where he continued his assault.

"You want to cum, don't you?"

I couldn't do anything but let out a half whimper half moan. All words were lost to me. All vocabulary and anything that might've been important was gone. I was simply a bundle of nerves that were aflame from incredible pleasure.

"Say it."

"Fuck yes! I want to cum! Please!" I screamed in absolute agony.

His thrusts picked up speed and I heard him moaning. He was close.

"Now baby! Cum for me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, I pinched down on my clit and screamed his name in pure ecstasy over and over again as my body convulsed around him.

"Fuck Bella! I'm cumming" He cried out as he shuddered and released.

We both collapsed on the bed in a sweaty heap, our breathing erratic. I thought my heart was going to beat out of my chest.

Edward moved off me and laid down next to me, his arms holding me in a tight embrace.

"Was it worth the wait?" He asked sounding winded.

"If I had to wait a hundred years to have sex like that again, it'd be worth it. That was...." I sighed.

"You did wonderful Bella. Not bad for your first time role playing as a submissive."

"Honestly that was nothing what I was expecting."

"Oh? You were thinking leather and handcuffs?"

"Yeah, I guess."

He chuckled lightly as he nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"Next time, love."

Next time? As in we'd be doing this again? I think I just came again.

I heard Edward's faint snoring and I had never felt to free, so invigorated, so....loved. I knew that it was all in my head but it felt nice to have the charade. Even if it was only for a little while. I tried to scoot out from under him but he wouldn't allow it. He pulled me even closer and whispered softly in my ear, "Please don't leave me."

I closed my eyes and smiled as I pulled the blanket up over us. I had just started to close my eyes and relax into his embrace when I heard him sigh so quietly, "Please don't go to him. I love you Bella."

--------------

**AN: **

**Explanation of : **

_DOB: 07/20/1920_

_Dx: Pneumonia Complications. _

_X-ray of thoracic cavity ordered by Dr. E. Cullen to r/o TB. Pt is tachycardic, complains of dyspnea, DM II. Pt arrived via ambulance to the ER due to high febrile state: 103.2 F. NKDA. Pt is using sliding scale of insulin aspart, rapid acting. Currently on Levofloxacin 500 mg I.V. QPM, APAP 500 mg Q6H, Solu-Medrol 125 mg I.M. Q8H. Dr. Cullen should be paged STAT in regards to questions or concerns for this pt. _

DOB = Date of birth

Dx = Diagnoses

Thoracic Cavity = Chest

R/O = Rule Out

Dyspnea = Shortness of breath

DM II = Diabetes Mellitus 2 (basically type 2 diabetes)

Febrile State = In a state of fever

Insulin Aspart = Brand name could be Novolog. It's a fast acting injectable insulin.

Levofloxacin = Levaquin, a very strong antibiotic

QPM = Every evening

APAP = Acetaminophen (Tylenol)

Q6H= Every 6 hours

Q8H= Every 8 hours

STAT = Immediately

The shoe quote was from P.S. I Love You (Movie make me cry everytime!)

I have 3-4 more chapters left. Days 5 & 6 will be the next chapter. Thanks for all your reviews. We've raised a nice amount of $$$ to go towards Autism Awareness. And since we've had that horrible quake in Haiti, my hospital has donated a sum of money to UNICEF & Red $$$ Rina (my beta) is donating for each review, will go to help out the effects over in Haiti as well as Autism research. Until next chapter, happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Day 5- The Art of Love Making**

Edward and I went to work the following morning (late again due to double occupancy in the shower) and I acted as if everything was normal. Inside however, I was freaking the eff out. He loves me? Seriously? Why couldn't he have told me this like...I don't know..._before_ Jacob! Things would be so much easier now. But the question remained...did _I_ love _him_? I feel something for him, there's no doubt about that and there most certainly is a connection. I was in need of some advice from a reliable source. Only one woman popped into my head.

Alice.

"So let me get this straight. You guys have known each other for several years; undergrad, med school and even your residency. You both work at the same hospital. Now tell me Bella, that doesn't seem strange to you? That this man who you met your sophomore year of pre-med, all of a sudden he is in every class as you, then your residencies are together and now your work place for the last what, three years? Let's not forget the little arrangement you have going on right now that he was all too eager to volunteer for, might I add. Coincidence? I think not. He's got it bad for you sweetie. Really bad. He's done everything he can to be with you. It's no surprise he loves you. I would say he's been hit by a whole sack of Cupid's arrows with those gaga eyes." Alice stated as she stirred her coffee.

"You're not helping me. I don't know what to do. How do I even approach that? It's awkward enough as it is considering our given situation. Alice, tell me. In all honesty, what would you do?" I pleaded pathetically.

"Tell him how you feel."

"I don't know how I feel. Part of me wants to love Edward. But there's also a part that lusts after Jacob. I've had a crush on him since he started here last year. Now I finally get a date with him and Edward has to throw a wrench in the plan."

"Isabella Marie Swan! What a horrible thing to say! Edward was being honest which is more than I can say for you, missy!" She scolded as she put her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes.

"I _am_ being honest!"

"No you aren't Bella. If you were, we wouldn't be discussing this. You know who you want. You know who you love. You don't know what to do with that information. It's ok to be scared, Bella. Just don't let it consume you to the point where you end up alone." And with that she turned around walked down the hall, leaving me standing there dumbfounded.

I was completely wrapped up in Alice's words, I didn't even hear the footsteps behind me stop or the sound of my name being called. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry to scare you. I was just asking if you were ok. You look pensive." Jacob smiled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind. I'm good, no worries." I smiled. That was all a lie.

"I can't wait for our date Bella. I know I keep saying that, but it's the truth. I'm really excited."

"Me too, Jake."

I saw his mouth move and I heard the sound that came out of it. However I didn't hear a word that was spoken. I was distracted watching Edward come down the hall towards where we were, a dark expression on his face. The same expression from last night when he spanked me. Oh fuck, my panties were getting moist.

"I'm sorry Jake, I have to run but we'll take later." I said as I interrupted.

He smiled and gave me a small nod of his head. Edward wasn't too far away from me, maybe ten feet or so. I turned around and walked a quick pace into a patient's room. I heard him call my name before I opened an empty exam room door and locked myself in there for a few minutes. I wasn't ready to have this conversation right now.

I had avoided Edward all day like the plague. Call me immature. It was easier not to acknowledge something was there. I had made it to the elevators when I overhead "Code Blue, MICU, Dr. Cullen, Room 214". I hated code blue. It usually meant someone was dying or very close. I felt bad for Edward. I pressed the button on the wall again for the elevator when I heard a shriek down the hall.

"Dr. Swan!" A young nurse yelled as she was running towards me.

"What's wrong Angela?"

"Dr. Cullen. He needs you. Quick!"

I ran as fast as I could to the medical intensive care unit, practically knocking over anyone in my way. I rushed into the room trying to assess the problem and who the patient was.

It was Charlotte.

"What have we got?" I asked as I rushed to her side.

"Patient started seizing and going into respiratory arrest." Angela said to me as she flattened the bed and removed the pillows from under her head.

"Get me two milligrams of Lorazepam!" I shouted as I threw the stethoscope's ear buds in to my ears and I tried to listen to Charlotte's all but absent lung sounds. "I need Epi!"

Angela came rushing back into the room, handing Edward the vials of medicine. He held them in his hand, staring at them blankly.

"Edward, give them to me!" I shouted.

He snapped out of his trance and tossed me the vials. I quickly injected the Lorazepam into the PIC line in her arm. Her seizing stopped almost instantly, but her oxygen was dropping. 84 percent. 82 percent. 80 percent. She wasn't getting enough air and her heart was starting to give out. We had a matter of moments until she either went into cardiac arrest or she was brain dead.

"I don't know what to do, Bella." He whispered to me.

"Angela, please escort Dr. Cullen into the hallway." I ordered as I looked at him.

"No! I need to be here!" He shouted at me.

"Edward, you aren't going to do anyone any good. I can't work with you in the way. Go in the hall. Let me do my job."

He hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly. Angela came around and gently put her hand on his arm and pulled him out of the room. I breathed a small sigh of relief that he wouldn't be in here to see what was happening, for better or worse. I looked back up at the monitor. My worst fear was coming true. I was about to lose a patient. Charlotte's heart rate had dropped and she was now going into cardiac arrest.

"I need a crash cart!"

A male nurse ran out of the room, the other nurse getting ready to place a ventilator into Charlotte's mouth. Quickly I grabbed the vial of Epi and injected it directly into her chest. I was running out of time. Her heart rate started to come back up but dropped again within a matter of moments. Carlisle wheeled in the cart and I grabbed the paddles. He turned the machine on, adjusting the controls and a horrible whirring sound echoed in the room.

"Clear!"

I placed the paddles on her chest and pumped. Her body jerked violently.

Nothing.

"Clear!"

I repeated the action, praying for some sort of miracle.

Nothing.

"Clear!"

Again, the paddles sent an electric current into her small body. This time was different. This time there was a heart rate and her oxygen saturation had started to increase. She was going to be ok.

"Good work, Dr. Swan." Carlisle said as he gave my shoulder a tight, reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks. You're a good nurse Carlisle. I appreciate your help. We could've lost her."

"But we didn't. I think you should be the one to tell Dr. Cullen." He smiled at me.

I nodded and walked towards the closed door, opened it and shut it gently behind me. Edward was sitting on the floor directly outside her room, Angela at the nurse's station across from him. I smiled at her and mouthed "thank you" before I crouched down to him.

I brought my hands on either side of his face and gently said, "Come take a walk with me. We can go somewhere private."

Helping him to his feet, we walked down the mostly empty hallway, my arm around his back. I swiped my badge and we entered the MICU doctor's lounge which I was thankful for being empty.

"Is she-" He started, his voice cracking.

"Fine. She's fine Edward. We have her stable. She's still on a vent, but her stats are improving."

He didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I gently cradled his head against my shoulder where he was resting it. I could feel his deep breaths of hot air blowing into my hair as he finally let out a strangled sob. We didn't say anything; we just stood there in each other's arms, comforting one another.

After several minutes, he finally whispered, "I froze Bella. She could've died because I froze."

"Edward, you are a great doctor, a fantastic one in fact. But you're still human and you still have emotions. Those emotions will overcome the doctor in you any day, especially when it comes to your family. I would've done the same thing in your situation."

"Bella, you saved her. She's all I have left aside from Rose. She raised us when our parents died. I don't know how to thank you for stepping in like that." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Edward, I did my job. Please don't thank me. I think you should take the rest of the day off. I'll come by after work and check on you."

"No. I'm fine. I need to be here." He tried to protest.

"No, you're not fine. Go home Edward. Please don't make me get the medical director involved, she'll take you off Charlotte's case completely. I will call if any new developments occur. "

"Alright."

He placed a sweet chaste kiss to my forehead and walked towards the door. As soon as he walked out and left me alone, I sank to my knees and cried.

The end of my shift rolled around finally and I found myself standing in front of Edward's door once again. I brought my fist up and gave a few taps. I heard the sounds of the locks being moved around and finally the wooden barrier swung open, Edward standing against the jamb.

"Hi." I said softly.

"You came."

He looked like hell. His hair was even more disheveled than usual. He most likely had been running his hand through it repeatedly. His t-shirt was untucked and wrinkled, jeans loose around his hips.

"Of course I did. I said I would." I answered as I walked into his living room and took off my coat, tossing it on the chair.

"Can I get you something to drink? Are you hungry?" He offered gesturing towards the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine thanks. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay for long. There's a pretty bad storm heading this way and the weather station was encouraging everyone to stay home and off the roads." I said non-chalantly.

"I see. You don't have to stay Bella, not if you don't want to."

"It's not that Edward." I sighed.

"Bella, you and I are not stupid people. Please don't talk to me like I'm one. I know you've been avoiding me all day. I don't know why but I would like to try and work it out, talk about it. If I've done something wrong or to upset you, I'm sorry."

I stood up off the couch and walked to where he was standing by the kitchen. I placed my head in both my hands and sighed deeply. I needed to have this conversation. _We _needed it.

"Edward, why did you go into medicine?" I asked.

I watched his Adam's apple bob and he swallowed hard and look away from me.

"Because I love science. And I love helping people. The same reasons you did, I suppose."

"Why did you do your residency at Fork's General? When I first met you in Banner's biology class, you talked about going to Chicago. That was your dream. What changed? Why are you still in this podunk little town when you could be living your dream in a big city?"

"Dreams change Bella, people change. You should know that. What about moving to Arizona? Wasn't that your dream?" He asked defensively.

"I had to give up that dream when my mom died my second year of med school. I can't leave my dad, Edward. It would kill him. What's your excuse?" I retorted, my voice getting louder.

I could hear the distant booms of thunder and a few clashes of lighting illuminating the dark sky. I should've left, gone home. The heavy sounds of rain pelting against the glass windows and patio door echoed, making the silence and tension around use radiate.

"I couldn't leave, Bella. I wanted to, God I wanted to. But no matter how many times I'd start to make the arrangements...all I saw was your face. Your beautiful, gorgeous face. And I couldn't do it. You are the reason I stay here, Bella. If you had gone to Arizona, I would've followed. I can't stand to not be near you. You are everything to me, Isabella. You're my life. When I walked into the biology building and into Banner's lecture, out of the 400 students in there you were the only one I noticed. When you looked up at me with those big brown eyes of yours and said the seat next to you was empty...I fell in love with you at that moment."

The thunder and lightning were getting louder, the rain falling in thick sheets of silver. I knew where this was going. I didn't want it to. I couldn't say those words.

"I have to go Edward. The rain is picking up." I whispered as I turned my head away from him.

His hands wrapped themselves around my forearms, pulling me to him gently. I stood frozen like a statue, not wanting to move a muscle for fear I would give in to my need for him.

"Please stay." He whispered against my ear.

I closed my eyes, wanting to stay in the moment for as long as I could, before reality would come crashing back around us. A deafening crack of thunder boomed, causing the lights to flicker and then finally dissolve leaving Edward and I in absolute darkness.

"Looks like I don't have a choice now."

Edward released me. I could only make out his silhouette walking into the kitchen. I heard rummaging through drawers and a few clicks. Within moments a small flame on a candle was floating in the air towards me, Edward holding it. Only his face was illuminated by the golden light. Silently he went around setting candles down on surfaces in the living room. He wandered down the hall and into his room where I could only assume he put a few more. I needed to leave. This was becoming too much.

"Hopefully the power won't be out for too long." He said quietly as he walked back into the hall towards me.

"Yeah, hopefully."

We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity, our gazes never breaking. Cautiously, he took a step closer to me.

"Tell me you feel it Bella." He said quietly.

"Feel what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The connection you and I have. The electricity between us is palpable. I know you feel it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I choked out.

The lie even tasted bad.

Edward's hands grasped me tightly around my arms, his forehead touching mine. Slowly he leaned down and brought his lips to mine, sweeping them into a passionate kiss. It started off slow and steady, but soon it turned into our mouths fighting for dominance. Abruptly he pulled away, leaving my chest heaving and gasping for air.

"Tell me you felt nothing and this will end right here. I'll go to Chicago and you can live your life here, safe with Jacob."

I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to kiss him.

So I did.

I lunged myself forward, throwing myself into his arms. My lips sought his again and this time there wasn't any fighting for dominance. There was love and passion and tenderness. I fisted my hands into the back of his hair forcing him closer. His hands roamed over my body, up and down my back, grasping my hips. I needed more.

"I feel it." I whispered.

"Let me show you how it can be, Bella. Let me love you tonight."

I nodded hesitantly at first, but finally my voice came back and I said lowly, "Ok."

He didn't need any more prompting. Our lips were gently assaulting the others again. Never breaking contact, he reached down and picked me up placing one hand behind my knees and the other supporting my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried me down the hall and into his room.

A few candles were scattered about and the lightning from the sky gave the room a romantic glow. There was only Edward and me. Nothing else mattered or existed. Edward laid me down on the bed, his body hovering over mine. Quick fingers made their way across the buttons of my shirt as he pulled the offending garment from my body. His lips were everywhere; my collarbone, throat...the swell between my breasts as they ached to be free my bra.

"You are so fucking beautiful Bella. I've dreamed of this moment since I first saw you all those years ago. I would imagine what it would be like to finally make love to you, to have you in my arms. This doesn't even compare to my dreams, my wildest fantasies. This is so much more. I love you Isabella. I've loved you more than I've ever loved anyone." He said as his lips brushed against mine again.

I couldn't speak. It was too much. He was too much. I lusted for him, needed him. But I couldn't bring myself to say I loved him. It hurt to even think about. I closed my eyes as he continued his erotic assault on my body. His fingers ghosted over the zipper of my skirt and gently pulled on the toggle. The slow descent of the zipper vibrated against my overheated flesh. Edward gave a final tug and pulled it off my hips, down my legs onto the floor. I sat up on the bed, reaching for him. I grabbed the material of his tee in my hands and pulled it over his head, exposing his gorgeous torso to me. My fingers gently scratched across his chest, down his abdomen where they stopped right at the button of his jeans.

"Not yet. I want this to be about you. Always you." He whispered as he brought my hands up to his lips and kissed them.

The straps on my bra had started to fall down my shoulders from the position my shoulders were hunched in as I supported my weight on my elbows. Edward reached behind me unclasping it, letting it fall down, and laying limply across my stomach. I tossed it over the bed with the rest of our discarded clothing.

"Please...I need you..." I whispered, finally able to speak a coherent sentence.

Edward's hands ghosted up my legs where they rested at my hips. His fingers grabbed the lace of my underwear pulling it down, leaving me completely naked and exposed to his hungry stare. He crawled back up my body, a smile tugging at his lips. I couldn't wait anymore. I needed him. I kissed him with everything I had as I fumbled quickly with the fly on his jeans. I used my toes to pull them over his hips and down his legs. I raised my hips off the bed, rubbing myself against his erection. He hissed in my ear and I knew he was starting to lose control.

"Now Edward, please."

"Bella, before I take you and make the sweetest love that you will ever know, I wanted to tell you again...I love you. I'm not expecting you to say it in return but I had to tell you." With that final whisper of endearment, he placed himself at my entrance and thrusted forward.

Both of us let out the moans that we had been suppressing. Again and again he rocked against my hips and I met every thrust he was offering. My eyes rolled in the back of head when he bit my neck gently.

"Oh God!" I cried as the butterflies in my stomach fluttered uncontrollably and an intense orgasm ripped through me. It was only a matter of moments before Edward followed behind me, crying my name as the throes of pleasure overcame him.

He collapsed on top of me, both of us spent. The storm continued to rage on outside, but inside, we were safe and warm and embraced in one another. Edward grabbed me and we spooned. It was only a matter of moments before I could hear the deep, gentle breathing indicating he was asleep. I laid there, wide awake as the rain came to a softer, lighter sheets and the thunder and lightning were showing their rage in another county. I could hear his words echoing my head, like it was on replay.

I had to leave.

I couldn't think clearly when I was near him. I laid there forever waiting for the opportune time to make my escape. I very gently lifted his arm off my waist and slipped off the bed, gathering my clothes and throwing them on haphazardly. Tip toeing out of the bedroom and down the hallway where I could see the door. I was so close. I had just placed my shoes on and had my hand on the knob when I heard him.

"Bella?" He asked quietly.

I flinched, turning around to look at his face. The candles in the room had long since gone out, only the lights from the city below creating a glow against his body.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I can't stay." I choked out through a sob and I walked out the door, closing it behind me.

**Day 6- Covering the Bruises of Angry Sex**

After an uneventful night of sobbing and half a bottle of wine, I finally fell asleep on my couch. I awoke a few hours later realizing that I had to get up for work. Slowly I trudged my way into the bathroom, preparing a shower to wash away my shame. In reality, I was washing away him. How could he do this to me? This wasn't how it was supposed to be! I know I could deny myself what I truly felt; I could push my feelings off to the side like I have been doing the last eight years since he walked into my life. I rested my head against the cool tile and cried some more. What a fucking mess this turned out to be.

The clock on the wall glared back at me with angry numbers as I made my way down the sterile hallways. The people I passed didn't even plaster on a smile, why should I? I knocked on the door to room 214 and entered quietly. It was dark in here except for the lights off the monitors and the nightlight from the bathroom. I pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down, careful not to disturb the sleeping woman. Hesitantly, I placed my hand in hers and began speaking.

"Hi Charlotte, its Bella. I don't know if you can hear me, but I really needed someone to talk to." I began as a lump started to form in my throat.

"You gave us quite the scare yesterday. I thought I was going to lose you. That would've devastated Edward. He needs you so much. But you're strong and stubborn, just like him. I know you raised him well. Anyways Charlotte, I wanted to tell you...you were right. I think I do love Edward but I'm so damn scared to say those words out loud. I know what it feels like to have your heart broken and I've spent so long building a wall around it that I don't know how to let someone tear it down. I don't want to hurt again. But it hurts when I'm not with him." At this point I was full on sobbing, hiccupping in between words.

I laid my head down on the bed, just crying away my pain. I was slightly taken aback when I felt a hand in my hair. I looked up and saw Charlotte's eyes, barely open, but looking at me. I smiled at her, giving her hand a small kiss. Standing to my feet, I wiped away the remaining tears and grabbed a pair of gloves off the wall.

"Charlotte, I'm going to take out the vent. When I do, I want you to cough."

She nodded and slowly I began pulling the tubes out from her throat. She coughed, long and hard making it quick and easy. I pushed the button to raise the bed up and helped her into a sitting position, handing her the cup of water sitting on the table. Her dry, cracked lips reached around the straw taking slow, small sips. She sighed in contentment and lay back against the mattress.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit runneth over." She cracked out hoarsely.

"That's to be expected. Your throat may be a little sore for a day or two but I don't see any major swelling. Your airways sound good and there isn't a whole lot of rattling in your chest. Dare I say I think you're getting better?"

"Bella, I heard everything you said. Let me tell you, I have never seen that boy this happy. Not since he's met you. I remember the say he came home from school all those years ago. Something was different about him. It was _you_. You had affected him in such a way; I thought his face was going to freeze in a permanent smile. His grandfather died shortly after that, but he told me that night he could die happy, now that he had seen that smile return on Edward's face. Edward's been through so much, Isabella. You're the light at the end of his dark tunnel. It's ok to be scared. He's scared too. But don't let it ruin what could be the best thing in your life." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"I have a date tomorrow with another doctor. I've had a crush on him since he's been here." I smiled without amusement.

"I say go on your date tomorrow. Have a good time. If that's what it will take to help you ease your conscience and make a decision, then go for it. Just don't hurt him, Bella. I don't want my last images here on Earth to be of a broken hearted grandson."

I smiled at her and walked out of the room. I let go of the breath I was holding and exhaled deeply. She was right. I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I needed to speak to Edward, to apologize for my behavior. I walked to the nurse's station, Angela smiling at me.

"Good morning, Dr. Swan."

"Hi Angela. Could you page Dr. Cullen for me? Tell him its urgent?" I asked.

"Sorry Dr. Swan but Dr. Cullen called in this morning. Said he needed a personal day."

I nodded and walked away, praying that he would call me and let me know he was ok.

My prayers went unanswered.

I tossed and turned all night. I don't think I ever actually made it to sleep. Giving up on fighting it, I turned onto my back and stared at the ceiling. My mind was working in overtime, the hamsters running their wheels a million miles a minute. I was worried sick about Edward. He never answered any of my fifteen calls and voice mails. He didn't even return my pages. I broke his heart by leaving last night. I don't think I could forgive myself for doing that. I just hoped he could. My pity party for one was crashed when I heard a knock on my door. Who the fuck would be visiting at 1 a.m.? Begrudgingly I rolled out of bed, wrapping a robe around my scantily clad body and walked into the dark living room.

I peeked through the peephole and saw him. His bronze hair all disheveled and in complete chaos, sharp angled jaw. My heard caught in my throat as I opened the door.

"Edward..." I sighed.

He didn't say a word. Instead he pushed his way into my apartment, closing the door behind him. His stare was intense and grim. I was beginning to get worried when he didn't speak, just kept looking at me with those gorgeous, hurt green eyes.

"Listen very closely Isabella." He stated in a low growl.

I was in trouble.

"I want you to go to your room, remove _all_ of your clothing and wait for me on the bed."

I was in total shock and remained standing, not daring to move an inch.

"Now Bella. You don't want to know what will happen if I have to tell you again."

I gulped loudly and walked into my bedroom. My hands shook as they untied my robe and threw it over the beanbag in the corner. I quickly removed my tank top, shorts and panties and sat on the bed. I was embarrassed down to the core and I deserved it. I deserved every fucking humiliating moment for making Edward hurt.

"It's good to see you can follow orders. Come here." He commanded.

I stood from the bed and walked to him, my eyes pleading with his to forgive me.

"Turn around and place your hands on your dresser."

I did as I was told, bracing myself for whatever it was he was going to do. I closed my eyes and winced in pain as his hand smacked across my bare ass. Again he repeated his actions. And again. And again. He spanked me a total of ten times, each smack harder then the last. By the tenth one, I had tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Please Edward...I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

"Sorry? I tell you I love you, that I've been in love with you, that I've given up my dreams just to stay close to you just so you can turn around leave without a word! And all you can say is _sorry_? Sorry doesn't even come close to making this right. Don't talk. Don't say one fucking word or so help me Bella I will tie you to that fucking bed and spank you a hundred more times." He growled.

I tried to swallow the sob that wanted to break free. But I held my ground. I would not cry, not in front of him, naked and being spanked. I had some pride left. His hands gripped my thighs firmly and spread my legs apart. For a few moments I felt nothing. I nearly jumped out of my skin when his hand come down and smacked my sensitive folds between my legs. I bit my lip to stop the moans.

"I'm going to fuck you Isabella. There is nothing soft and gentle in what I'm about to do. This isn't love making or practicing for home base. This is full fledge angry fucking." He spat in my ear.

He flipped me around to face him. I watched through hazy eyes as he unzipped his jeans. Grabbing both of my hips firmly, he lifted me up and backed me into the wall. In one fluid motion he thrust forward, my legs wrapping around his. Faster and harder he went, never relenting for a second. He was right, this was fucking. Pure, unadulterated, angry fucking. His fingers found my already hard nipples and began pinching them painfully. It didn't take long for me to find my release while he followed shortly behind. Instead of placing me back down on the ground, we stood there still connected, breathing heavy.

"Why Bella? Please just tell me why?" He whispered into my hair.

"Because I'm scared."

We disconnected and he set me back on the floor, my body feeling heavy against my feet. He backed away from me, zipping his pants back up and tossing me the robe from the beanbag. I wrapped myself in it, wishing it could consume me.

"And I'm not? That's the worst fucking excuse if I've ever heard one." He laughed without humor.

"Edward, I'm so scared! This is all new to me! And then there's Jacob..."

"Ohh, yes...Jacob. Dr. Fucking Perfect. You know for a moment there Bella I was beginning to think that I was enough, that you didn't need Jacob to keep you 'safe'. Silly fucking me!"

I started crying hysterically at this point. My heart was breaking into a million pieces.

"But you're _not_ safe Edward! You've never been! You're the type of guy that would break my heart as soon as something better comes along and you wouldn't think twice. It's happened before! I was devastated. Jacob is nothing like you which makes him safe. But no matter how many times I tell myself I'll only get hurt in the end, I can't stop wanting you! I want to love you so bad; I think I can feel it. But I couldn't survive another heartache. It would destroy me."

He scoffed and ran his hands through his hair, pulling it in every which direction. He walked out of my room and in quick strides, walked to the door.

"Where are you going? This isn't finished!" I yelled.

"You're not even willing to give us a chance, Bella. You automatically assume, despite everything I've told you, that I'll consider as useless as a whore and leave you. You're so fucking stupid Bella. But not nearly as fucking stupid as I am for thinking that there was something between us, something special. So go on your date tomorrow, fuck him till your heart is content. But I've had enough. I can't wait around forever hoping that you'll pull your head out of your ass and you'll come running to me. I don't want to be second best. Consider this your last lesson."

"What are you saying, Edward?"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he took a deep breath, opened the door and replied, "I'm saying I'm doing what I should've done several years ago. I'm going to Chicago. Have a good life Bella."

I stared at him a moment longer and then he walked out the door, and out of my life, slamming it behind him. I fell to my knees and screamed as the cries of anguish ripped through me.

He was leaving me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 7- Date of Destiny**

It was a miracle I was able to get out of bed the following morning after a sleepless night. An even bigger miracle I made it to work without another round of fresh tears and sobs. This was the day I had been waiting for. This was the day I'd finally go out with Jacob Black. Then why the fuck did I feel so horrible?! Everytime I closed my eyes, all I saw were those gorgeous jade eyes staring at me with hate and sadness. Edward promised to never break me, and yet it was me who broke him. I hated myself for doing that to him and I hated myself even more for thinking that there could never be a chance for us.

"Oh sweetie. Wanna talk about it?" Alice asked as she approached me looking blankly at the vending machines.

"I don't know what you're referring to." I choked out.

"Bella, he called in today. He made an appointment with the director to discuss his resignation. I'm not an idiot. I know it has something to do with you. Now, you can sit here and wallow all day and keep it bottled up or you talk to me and we can talk about fixing this mess."

If there's one thing I'll give Alice Whitlock, she's a persistent little thing.

"Can we go somewhere private? I don't need to break down in front of everyone."

She nodded and wrapped her tiny hand around my arm, comforting me. We walked in silence until we reached the doctor's lounge. She swiped her badge and we entered, still in complete silence. I held my breath to stop the sobs that wanted to come out. There were three other doctor's in the lounge. There was no way I'd be able to talk. Alice having sensed this went into scary pixie mode and scared them out, threatening castration with a dull scalpel.

"Spill Bells." She said as we plopped on the couch.

"Oh Alice! It was horrible! He confessed to me that he loves me! _He loves me!_ And we made the most beautiful love. We didn't fuck, we didn't have sex...we made love. He was so tender and gentle and nothing but a gentleman. But then I started thinking too much and I left! I fucking left without saying a word to him or offering an explanation! The look on his face....I'll never forget that look for as long as I live! He was so hurt and sad and....fuck Alice I don't know! He didn't come to work yesterday and I tried to call him and apologize but he never returned my calls. He came over really late and we had angry fucking sex! He _spanked_ me! But then he left. He fucking left and said he was heading to Chicago, where he should've gone all along! Oh God Alice it hurts so much! It hurts to fucking breath! It wasn't supposed to be like this!" I sobbed uncontrollably into her shirt.

She wrapped her arms around me and rocked me back and forth, whispering "Shh" into my hair. If ever I needed a friend, this was the time.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry." She said as I finally sat up and reached for a Kleenex on the table.

"And poor Jacob is thrown into the middle of this." I hiccuped.

"Bella, I think you should go on your date tonight but explain to Jacob that this is a strictly platonic thing and you love someone else. Let him down easy. Then talk to Charlotte Cullen and find out where Edward is headed. Book your flight as soon as you can."

"He doesn't want to see me Alice. He made that clear last night." I groaned.

"Fuck what he wants! He doesn't even know what he wants! Edward is still hurting but that doesn't mean he's over you. Now go find Jacob and tell him to pick you up at my place. I'll help you get ready."

-------------------

"Bella, do you want to explain why my grandson informed me at 3 a.m. that he's decided to pack his things and move to Chicago?" Charlotte asked as I stood there, my head down in shame.

"Because of me Charlotte. Because I'm an asshole and have emotional constipation."

"Well Bella, as a doctor you should know that no amount of Dulcolax will help that. What happened? And tell me the truth Bella. Edward tried to sugarcoat everything but I can see right through his lies."

I sighed and sat down in the chair, scooting it closer to her bed.

"Charlotte, you have to know that Edward is good looking. He's gorgeous in fact..." I began.

"He is. Takes after me." She joked and offered a small smile.

"Then you also know that having said looks also gives him a reputation with women."

"You mean he's a good fuck. Gets that from me too."

I couldn't help blush at that one.

"I'll take your word on that one. That being said, it would also lead to the conclusion that since I'm a simple, ordinary Plain Jane that I am not good with members of the opposite sex. I had finally landed a date with a doctor I've had a crush on for about a year. I was so afraid that Jacob would want to make it to home base that I panicked. Edward approached me and asked if I'd be interested in taking him up on a few lessons of the bedroom and God I can't believe I'm telling you this...." I laughed without humor.

"Bella, I may be old and my lover may be gone but I do have a vagina. I know what the female urge feels like."

"Right....anyways, during our time together, Edward admitted he loved me and I clammed up. We got into an argument, I hurt him horribly and he left. He was at my apartment late last night, tying up loose ends...so to speak. And Charlotte, I'm so ashamed. I feel horrible. I think I love him but I'm so damn scared. At least with Jacob, I feel safe."

"Isabella, my dear, Edward is an emotional person. He feels everything much stronger then you or I do. When he loves someone, he loves with his entire soul and being. He would do anything in the world to make you happy, he'd offer you the moon if you asked him to. It's ok to be scared. He's scared too. But damn it if you two don't get together and get hitched and make me some great grandchildren before I die, I'm gonna be pissed! I'll make sure to come back and haunt you!"

I couldn't help but bust out laughing until I had tears streaming down my face and heart lightened a fraction.

"He hasn't left yet, you know. He's not leaving until late tonight. There's still time."

-----------------

After my chat with Charlotte, I felt so much better. It was like a weight being lifted. Alice had helped me get ready and in typical Alice fashion, I looked beautiful. I was able to squeeze into one of her LBD's. It was one shoulder and swept down to my feet. Simple but elegant. She pulled my hair back into a messy bun at the base of neck and I slid on a pair of gladiator sandals. I wished Edward could see me. I finished sweeping mascara over my lashes and applying a thin sheen of gloss over my lips when I heard the door knock.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked me as she walked out of the bedroom.

"As I'll ever be."

I walked out behind her and stopped halfway down the hall when Alice's husband, Jasper appeared. He was a quiet, reserved southern gentleman of very few words but he worshipped Alice and adored the ground she walked on. It made my heart swell just looking at them. It looked like he had just gotten home from work at the local museum as a docent. He was quite a history buff and if there was any curiosity or questions in the subject, he was the man to ask.

"Bella, you look fantastic. That will be one lucky son of a gun to have you in his arms tonight." He smiled at me.

My heart broke a little at that sentence but my smile never faltered.

"Thanks Jasper. I appreciate it."

"Go have fun tonight Bells, but if you feel uncomfortable or if he steps out of line you call me. I'll bring down my shotgun and show him a good old fashioned ass whoopin'."

"Thank you Jazz, but I think I can manage."

He pulled a stray blonde hair out of his blue eyes and straightened out his tall, lanky form. He offered me his hand and I took it as we walked to the front door. He leaned over and whispered in my ear," This wasn't the lucky son of a gun I was referring to and the shotgun reference was aimed at the same someone with hair the color of a penny, just for the record." He winked at me and let me go.

"Bella, wow....you look great." Jacob gushed.

He stood in the doorway, wearing a white button down shirt and simple black pants. Edward would have put a lot of thought and effort into his attire for tonight where as Jacob most likely grabbed the first thing in his closet. _You don't want someone who spends more time on their clothes then you do, stupid!_ I thought to myself.

"Thanks Jake, you look nice too."

"Have fun tonight kids! Bella call me and tell me all about it!" Alice called after us as we walked down her porch and towards his white VW Rabbit.

He was such a sweetheart opening the door to car and to restaurant, and then pulling my seat out for me to sit in. But it almost felt like I was having a date with my brother instead of a potential lover. I made it a point not think about Edward while Jacob and I were together. How rude would that be?! I may be an emotional wreck but I have fucking manners. We spent most of the time in a comfortable, but slightly awkward silence. Only when the waiter offered more wine, did he open his mouth to say something more then one word answers.

"I know it may be hard to tell, but I'm having a good time tonight Bella." He said sheepishly as he poked at his steak.

"Me too Jake. Thanks for asking me."

"Honestly I didn't think you'd say yes. I was bracing myself and my ego for the "I think you're nice but" speech."

"Jacob, half the hospital most likely knows so I'm sure you figured it out too. I sorta have a crush on you. When you asked me out I was prepared to do backflips down the MICU." I smiled as the blood rose to my cheeks.

"Bella, I have to come clean about something. It's been eating at me since I asked you out and I feel horrible."

"What's wrong? Are you ok? Did you not want to go out with me tonight because we can go home now an-" I started rambling.

You would think that if your crush is trying to tell you he was forced into asking you out, that you would be devastated. In tears even. But I didn't feel that one bit. Not at all. How fucked up am I?

"No Bella, nothing like that. I really do think you're awesome and I'm glad we went out tonight. I just wish it would've been under different circumstances."

"I'm so fucking lost Jacob, I don't even think Louis and Clark could find me. I don't get what you're talking about."

"Bella, I know about your midnight rendezvous's with Cullen. And the reason I know that is because Cullen bribed me and then blackmailed me to ask you out so you'd freak out and run to him for lessons...so to speak. And fuck, I'm sorry Bella. I don't want you think I didn't want to be here tonight cause I do. I think we could be awesome friends but I wish I would've gone about it differently."

"So what you're telling me Jacob Black is that you accepted money to prevent some stupid secret from coming out and this was all planned?!"

"Basically, but Bella that secret could potentially ruin my career. I hope you understand why I did it."

"Well I think I deserve to know your secret don't you? Considering you _used_ me, I'd say that's a pretty fair trade."

He groaned and placed his head in hands, shaking it. With a deep sigh and closed eyes, he looked at me and said the one thing I certainly wasn't expecting.

"Bella....I'm gay."

I almost fell out of my fucking chair and choked on my wine.

"I"m sorry? I don't think I heard right. It sounded like you just said you were gay."

"Bella, Cullen found out because seeing as he's my attending and I'm a second year resident, he invited me over to his place so we could go over a few of my cases and do an eval. I walked into his townhouse and I got the wrong idea about him. I made a move, a very inappropriate and stupid move on my part, and he freaked out. That's when he said he'd forget about everything if I'd help him. Which leads us to where we are now."

I must've looked like a god damn psycho. People probably thought I had escaped the looney bin. I burst out in laughter. A deep guffaw, to be exact that came right from the pit of my stomach and erupted out of my mouth almost sounding like a jack ass hee-hawing. Jacob blinked at me once, then twice before his lips twitched upwards and he started laughing too. Minutes went by and we hadn't ceased our public display of humor. Tears were rolling down my face and my mascara went with it. My sides were aching and I thought I was going to throw up. Finally I calmed down enough and looked at Jacob through water filled eyes.

"That's the funniest fucking thing I've ever heard! Jacob fucking Black is homosexual. Who would've thought! And for the record, I thought Cullen was gay when I first went to his house. I won't hold that against you."

"Friends?" He asked as he extended his hand.

"Friends." I smiled back as I grabbed it and held it firmly.

"Now Dr. Swan, I believe Dr. Cullen is in dire need of a physical exam. Perhaps we should call it a night so you can pay him a visit?"

"Dr. Black, that's an excellent idea."

----------------

Jacob dropped me off in front of Edward's townhouse and I nervously made my way up the front door. I raised my hand, shaking with nervousness and excitement, and knocked in short, loud thumps. After a minute or two I was thinking maybe he wasn't home and I could feel a lump forming in my throat. He had left already. I was too fucking late. I turned around to walk away when I heard the familiar sound of the locks being played with and the handle turning.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"We need to talk."

"Bella, I can't. I just don't have the energy for this. I have a flight to catch in a few hours and I'm not even done packing."

"Edward Cullen you will talk to me, even it means I have to stand out hear and let the whole world hear what I have to say."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and gestured for me to enter. I walked past him and stood by the couch waiting for him to join me.

"Spill Bella." He said in annoyance.

I walked over to him, looked him square in the eye and slapped him across the cheek as hard as I could. While he was in shock I reached forward and grabbed his head bringing it down to mine and capturing his lips with my own. At first he was stiff as a board and his arms stayed by his sides. But when I let my tongue glide across his lip, he moaned and I knew I won. His hands grabbed my hips firmly and he pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck kissing him with everything I had. When my lungs were burning with the lack of oxygen did I finally pull away. He looked at me through half lidded eyes and swollen lips.

"Now you listen to me Edward Cullen. You're an asshole! How dare you blackmail Jacob just so you could get into my pants! If would've asked me then I might've said yes!" I scolded putting my hands on my hips.

"Fucking blabbermouth." He mumbled.

"Shut it, I'm not done. And another thing, how dare you fuck me and leave me last night."

"I'm sorry, isn't that what _you_ did the night before that?! I make love to you, tell you I love you and you fucking left Bella! I hadn't felt pain like that, not even when my parent's died. You broke my fucking heart Bella! I would give you anything! I gave you my heart and now I can never give it to anyone else. It's only you Bella. Only you for me. I hope you're happy now that you've stolen my heart."

"Edward, the feeling is fucking mutual. Ever wonder why we argue so much? Because we're perfect for one another. You and me Edward, we're a team. We argue, laugh, cry, and love together. It doesn't get much more perfect then what we have. I love you Edward Cullen, and I know you still love me. So what are we waiting for?"

He took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around me in a bone crushing embrace. I yelped in surprise, weaving my hands through his hair and whispering soft words of love into his ear. This felt safe. This felt right, perfect. Who would've thought that my soul mate would be right in front me for the last eight years. But such is destiny.

"Bella, I love you so fucking much. I want you. Right now."

"Edward, tonight, I want to love you. Don't get me wrong, we're gonna fuck each other silly but I want you to feel my love."

"Anything..." He whispered as he swept down for a panty melting, orgasm inducing kiss.

"You. Naked. Couch. Now." I got out in between pants.

We stripped each other in a matter of seconds. Alice was going to be pissed her dress was thrown on the floor. He sat down on the couch and I straddled him, his cock close to my entrance. I wanted to push down and impale him but he needed to know I loved him and that this wasn't going to be just a quick fuck.

"Cullen, we've never done this position before. It's something new, kinda like this whole love thing. It's new to me. But I'm glad you're going to be the first man I'll fuck cowgirl style and I'm also glad you're the first man I've ever truly loved."

"God, Swan you have such a way with words. And for the record, I'm going to be the last man you ever fuck. No one will get to know how tight your pussy is except me. They won't get to see your perfect tits as they bounce up and down while you ride my cock. And they certainly won't get to see the beauty that is your face during orgasm. Now, if you please." He retorted as he nipped at my neck and descended down my chest until he had a nipple in his mouth.

Enough with the foreplay. I placed him right at my opening and brought my ass down. We both hissed at how wonderful it felt. His hands were at my hips again, holding them steady as he brought his hips up to meet my every thrust. Faster he trusted, and harder I slammed down. I was so close. I threw my head back and let out a loud moan when his hand left my hip and reached between us rubbing my clit in hard, fast circles. I brought my hands to my breasts and gripped my nipples hard and it was only a matter of moments before my orgasm swept through me and I screamed his name in agonizing bliss. He was right behind me, waves of pleasure capturing him. I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, both of us breathing hard and covered in sweat.

"I've never been as happy as I am right now, here with you." He whispered.

"Me too. But you know Cullen, you haven't even asked me out on a date. There was a rather handsome male nurse working in the MICU with me who I'm sure would love my number."

"Oh Isabella...you're in trouble now. I'm going to tie you to the bed, spank you with the leather strap, and bring you so close to coming. But I won't let you find release until I say so. Wanna know how I'm gonna do that? I'll start with my tongue licking that swollen clit of yours. Then I'll fuck you with a few fingers. And just when you can't take anymore, I'm going to flip you over and fuck that tight pussy of yours from behind."

The breath hitched in my throat and I felt myself getting wet again. He stood up, my legs wrapped around his waist and made his way towards his bedroom where he made true to his promise. Nice. And. Hard.

* * *

"Well Charlotte, looks like you get to go home today. Your x-rays are clean and your chest sounds good." I smiled sweetly at her.

"Thank God. You know I simply adore you Bella, but the hospital food here is just shit. It's no wonder I've lost seven pounds. I need a steak with potato's, not applesauce and cornmeal. Absolute garbage I tell you. Perhaps, you and Edward should come over to dinner at my house sometime. I love company. I'll ask Rosalie and Emmett on the ride home and we can make it a family affair. Bring that little pixie creature that you hang out with too. What's her name? Dallas?"

I laughed light heartedly, "Alice. I'll be sure to pass on the invite to her and her husband. Thank you so much for everything Charlotte. Edward and I are happy and in love. I couldn't have realized that without you."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek softly and helped her into the wheelchair, preparing to wheel her outside where Rose and Emmett were waiting for her. I had just pushed the button for the elevator when I heard footsteps running behind me and screeching to a stop.

"Dr. Swan! Quick! It's Dr. Cullen! He needs you! He's in the hallway by the lounge, hurry!" Angela gasped.

"Angela take care of Mrs. Cullen, Charlotte I'll be back." I said before I took off running down the hall, practically tackling anyone in my way. My running slowed when I heard the overhead P.A. come on and a smooth chocolaty voice came on.

"Attention employees and visitors of Forks General, this is Dr. Edward Cullen. Please forgive the intrusion of airwaves but I wanted to inform everyone love is in the air and it's highly contagious. In fact, I think I feel a song coming on...."

I stopped as I looked at Edward standing at a nurse's station by the lounge, the microphone in his hand. He smiled at me devilishly and I erupted in a fit of girlish giggles, my cheeks on fire.

"This is dedicated to Dr. Bella Swan... you're just to good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you! You'd be like heaven to touch, I want to hold you so much..." He started singing.

When this was over, I was going to kill him. Flat out, fucking stab him with a rusty scalpel. I was so embarrassed, everyone was stopped in the halls looking at us. Patients were even coming out of their rooms to see what the commotion was.

"I love you baby! And if it's quite alright I need you baby! Let me love you baby, let me love you!" He sang some more.

"Bella, this is so romantic!" Alice squealed next to me.

Next thing I knew, about ten nurses got into a chorus line and danced in synch right in front of me. Some of the residents, got involved too singing the chorus with Edward. It was a full fledged hospital affair and I was absolutely mortified. There had to have been at least fifty people, staff included, surrounding me clapping and getting involved in Edward's PDA. I brought my hands to my face and dared to peek out between my fingers. Edward had put down the mic and was walking towards me, his hands outreached to me.

"Cullen! What the fuck are you doing?!" I whispered harshly.

"I'm loving you, what does it look like?"

"Oh stupid me! I thought this was a _hospital_ not a god damn Broadway production!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I want you all to meet the beautiful woman who stole my heart...Bella!" Edward announced loudly and the crowd clapped and whistled and I stood there like a damn idiot. Slowly the applause died down until it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Bella, I don't want to spend another day without you. Never. When we were apart those two days, I thought I was going to die. Knowing that I may never see you again, damn near killed me. You're right Bella, we're polar opposites and we argue and fight constantly. But I don't want to fight with anyone else. I've grown kind of fond of you over the last eight years and don't you think it's time we put all the bullshit and heartache behind us and move on? I do. Which is why, Isabella Marie Swan, I want you to be my wife. I need someone to keep me young and on my toes. Will you marry me, Bella? Be mine forever?" He asked as he got down on one knee and pulled a little black box revealing an antique sapphire and diamond ring.

God damn if he didn't already embarrass me, I embarrassed myself when I started bawling like an asshole in front of the whole hospital, hiccuping in between sobs. I dropped down to my knees and wrapped my arms around him, whispering "Yes" over and over.

"She said yes!" He yelled as he wrapped me tighter in his embrace.

The clapping and cheering erupted once again and Edward brought me to my feet, picking me up and spinning me in a hug. I was never happier either. Who would have thought the awkward boy I met in an undergrad bio course would turn into this amazing doctor, handsome man and above all be the one to win my heart. Never go against fate, she's an angry bitch.

"Oh Bella and Edward, I'm so happy for you." Charlotte said as Angela wheeled her towards the front of the crowd.

"Me too! Oh Bella, you're going to get married and have kids and..." Alice chimed in until she broke down in tears too.

"Oh Alice, why are you crying? Don't cry!" I soothed as I hugged her.

"I'm ok, it's just the hormones. Being pregnant has its perks but it certainly has its downs." She hiccuped with a smile.

"You're?! Really?!" I gushed.

"Just found out yesterday. Now you can have a little ring bearer or flower girl. We need to start planning immediately."

I opened my mouth about to say something when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Jacob, smiling at me like a buffoon. I pulled him for a hug whispering words of thanks and more tears fell down my face and onto his scrubs.

"Just make sure you invite me to the wedding." He finally spoke as we broke apart and Edward wrapped his arms around me.

"You bet."

"Oh Bella, to think you're going to be Mrs. Dr. Cullen."

"Oh? What makes you so sure I'm going to take your name? I'm rather fond of Swan."

"Isabella, you know what happens when I get upset. Your ass takes a beating amongst other things. Don't make me take you in the supply room." He growled.

My panties were soaked and my skin was prickling with desire. Oh yes, we were most certainly a match made in Heaven. And Hell.

"Don't make threats unless you plan on following through, Dr. Cullen." I replied smoothly as I grabbed his erection discretely cause him to hiss.

Edward grabbed my wrists firmly and kissed me, every ounce of passion and love I could feel. I rested my forehead against his and we stood there in the middle of the hall as the crowd started to break up and the staff got back to work.

"You know, I don't know the first thing about being a wife." I said as we walked hand in hand.

"Oh? Well perhaps you're interested in a tutor of sorts?" He asked giving me a mischievous grin.

Fuck. Me.

--------------

**FIN! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Yes, this is the end. Sequel? Maybe, I'd kinda like to finish BTL before I start another monstrosity. I've got a new beta/idea tosser backer Psalms18. Go read her stuff. Until next time, happy reading!!!**


End file.
